A Life Worth Living
by mollymydolly
Summary: Life after the apocalypse is bleak, hard and unforgiving. What is the point of going on unless you have something, someone to make life worth living? This will be explored in a series of one shots. Rated M for eventua Smut. It will be heavily Caryl and Meth but I will do other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, trying something new. This is going to be a series of one shots and two chapter stories. I will be bouncing all over the place as far as timeline is concerned. I will rate it M because there will be Smut in most. I will warn you ahead of time. I am going to include everyone, so if you have any requests on situations or character pairings, let me know. It will be heavy on Caryl and Meth, but I will do others. Let me know if you like it. I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Red & Review**

**Enjoy!**

There was a small hole in the top of their tent. She stared up at it, looking at the stars. She thought it was amazing how bright the stars were. Now that human kind had been without power plants, oil refineries, any invention man could come up with to cast a veil over the stars. They were bright tonight she thought as she lay under her husband.

Her husband of fifteen years lay on top of her grunting and writhing. She moaned and gasped at the appropriate intervals, not wanting another beating for being unresponsive. But really, she had no interest on what was going on in the tent. She had been through this many times even before the world went to hell. She would just stare up at the stars waiting for it to be over, listening to make sure Sophia's breathing was still even in the sleeping bag next to them.

This morning he had found her down by the quarry, washing her hair. He had punched her in the face, telling her that her vanity was keeping his breakfast waiting. She had been beaten in the tent, while the others went about their day. She emerged around noon, holding her ribs and wearing her hair down to cover her face. She flinched now as he wound her curly reddish brown hair wound around his hand and pulled. She gritted her teeth.

Lately her hair had been her most dangerous asset. She loved the way her curls tumbled over her shoulder, reddish brown with a little gray that Ed had engrained in her over the years. But, after tonight, that would cease. He used her vanity over her hair as an excuse for everything. If she brushed it, if she washed it, if she put it up, anything. She knew he would find other excuses to beat her, but she figured that she could help herself out at least a bit.

After he stilled on top of her, spent of his energy and his seed, he pushed her over to the corner of the tent, taking the sleeping bag and blankets for himself. Wrapping her arms around herself, she waited until she heard him snoring. She checked on Sophia, smoothing down her daughters hair and pressing a kiss to her temple before sliding on new clothes. She grabbed the laundry basket and tucked the scissors beneath the bundle, walking down to the quarry. She sat on the sand at the waters edge, scrubbing the bloodstains in her shirt, pants, even her bra.

She felt tears streak her face as she scrubbed at the stains with a small piece of soap. Frustrated she threw the shirt aside and grabbed the scissors out of the basket. Standing up, she walked to the edge of the dock and sat down, her toes skimming the waters. She turned the scissors over and over in her hands. She knew she wasn't vain, so why was she having such a hard time with this? This would be one less thing he could use against her, torture her with. She brought the scissors to her hair and began hacking, tears falling as her curls hit the dock, the water. She didn't even think as her hand moved the sharp tool across her hair, taking whatever it came in contact with.

He stood there, back against a tree, knife tucked into his belt. He had just left his tent to take a piss, when he saw her down here, slashing at her head. Her curls were falling in pools on the dock. He stood there for a minute, debating what to do. He knew what her husband did to her, everyone knew. He had always been taught not to interfere in family shit. Hell, everyone in this damn camp seemed to learn the same thing. None of them had lifted a finger to help this woman or her girl.

He just stood there staring at her. She was a pretty woman, but the spark had been long beat out of her by her asshole of a husband. He knew the reason she stayed. Same reason his mama had. Thought it would get better, thought the kids deserved a dad.

He snorted to himself. His asshole of a father was never a dad. He spent his time on the couch, watchin tv barking out orders for another beer. After his ma died, it became worse. Fuck, every day you just waited for a beating. Didn't matter how much you tried to stay out of his way, fucker was relentless.

He looked at the woman one last time, her hands trembling as she slowly cut at her hair. He had seen his brother looking at her, the girl. Always keeping his distance though. Maybe he could give him a little push. Fuck knows the boy deserved some happiness in life.

Daryl sat in the tent, sharpening his arrows. He saw Merles shadow approach the tent. Merle opened the zipper and crouched down, laying on his bedroll.

"The fuck you been?"

"Just sightseein little brother, don't get yer panties in a wad."

"Fuck, I thought ya said we was doin this tonight. Raid the camp, get the fuck outta here?"

Merle turned looking at his brother. He knew Daryl had grown attached to some of the people, especially the woman and her kid. Even though he never talked to them or approached them, Merle always saw him lurking in the shadows just beyond their line of sight. Stealthy mother fucker.

"That really what ya want ta do bro?"

Daryl looked at Merle, not knowing how to answer him.

"Tell tha truth now. That what ya want?"

"No. Aint what I want. These people need us. They got women, kids. Fuckhead Shane aint been off his ass or off Loris since we fuckin got here. We leave, these people are fuckin dead Merle."

Merle almost laughed at the conviction in his brother's voice, but he didn't. He knew Daryl was right.

"Fine. Ya want ta stay, we can stay. But since we got a vested interest in these people now. Got a situation ya need ta handle. Down at the dock. I won't wait up."

Daryl snorted. "What the hell ya do? Tie a walker to the dock or something?"

"Just go on now bro. I need my beauty rest."

Daryl shook his head ad he left the tent, making his way down to the quarry.

He stood there, just a few feet behind her. Fuckin woman needed to get her head on straight. If he was walker she would have been dead by now. He watched her hands shake as she ran the scissors over her heir, holding the curls in her hand before dropping them into the water below.

She felt him behind her. She knew his scent. He was always careful to stay away from her and Sophia, but hell she did his laundry. She knew the scent of the hunter when she smelled it. He was a strange man; a boy really. She silently wondered how old he really was. She had seen him around camp with his brother, they hunted for the group. Carol knew they were both rough around the edges, but who was she to judge.

He sat behind her and she felt his legs hit her back as he took the scissors from her hand. She dropped her hand to her lap, just waiting.

She felt his hand grab onto her hair.

"Ya know ya shoulda asked someone ta do this shit. Andrea maybe. See what ya did to yerself?"

Her lips trembled. Here she was with a strange man, letting him cut her hair. She hadn't let another man within ten feet of her since she married Ed. Now he was asking if she cared what she looked like.

"I don't care what I look like. I just need it gone."

She heard a grunt behind her as he continued cutting. He stopped and she heard the scissors hit the dock. Now that it was done, she was ashamed at herself for actually wanting to see what it looked like. She got on her hands and knees as she heard him stand up behind her. She looked down in the clear water, moonlight shining on it. She could just make out her reflection in the water. As she ran her hands through her now short, almost completely gray hair, she let a few tears fall. That was all she would give it. It was only hair.

He stood behind her watching her lean over looking at her reflection in the water. Her ass was up in the air and he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like when he was on his knees behind her. Finally behind her. He knew it would happen, eventually. He had basically fuckin stalked this woman since he came to camp. He would have killed hat son of a bitch husband by now if it wasn't for Merles voice in his head. "Ya don't go messin in other people's problems bro. We got enough of our own. Mind yer own fuckin business."

But Merle had sent him down here. Maybe Merle was softening a bit. Daryl chuckled at the thought.

She stood up abruptly when she heard him chuckle. The sound had made heat pool in her lower body. This could not be happening. She wouldn't let it. As long as she toed the line with Ed, Sophia was safe. And that was all that mattered.

She stood up, turning towards him. He breath caught before she could stop it. He stood there, long shaggy hair hanging over his eyes, bow on his back, arms hard and flexing, moonlight behind his back. He looked like a Viking God. She composed herself and walked towards him.

"Thank you."

He looked at her, her blue eyes boring into his soul. "No problem. Next time ask for help first huh? Mighta cut yerself."

She nodded moved to walk past him, when she felt his arm around her waist, bringing her to a halt.

She closed her eyes. "Please don't," she whispered.

He moved to pull her back flush against his chest. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him, impossibly close.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Hell he didn't touch anybody, ever. There was something about this woman. He didn't feel sorry for her, he wanted her, needed her. He had barely said thirty fuckin words to her since they met, but he couldn't help himself. He pulled her closer to him, feeling his cock dig into her back. She was so tiny, so fragile. He leaned forward and nuzzled her ear with his nose.

"Tell me to kill him. Please."

She felt his breath, hot on her ear, the pleading in her voice. She groaned, clenching her thighs tighter together.

He heard her groan and he couldn't help it, he latched his lips onto her neck, biting and kissing as he gripped her hips. He abruptly and roughly turned her around, his mouth possessing hers their tongues warring with each other for dominance. Carols brain screamed. She pulled away from him, turning, looking around the woods to see if Ed was somewhere, catching them. This had to be a trick. She knew what she looked like, what she was. There was no way a man like him would want her. She went to leave, walking forward towards the camp.

"No!" He gripped her arm, bringing him back into him. The loss of contact had actually made his stomach drop. He couldn't lose it now that he had felt her against him.

He gripped the back of her neck gently, whispering in her ear.

"Please. No one would blame ya. He's a sick son of a bitch. Ya need to get away from him."

She looked up into his eyes and she immediately trusted him. This was no ruse. She felt her heart swell. The next moment it shattered as she heard her little girls scream echo off of the quarry walls.

Merle lay on his sleeping running the tip of his knife under his fingernails, dislodging whatever dirt he had picked up hunting. It had been awhile since he sent Daryl down there. He chuckled to himself. Hell he was surprised the woman hadn't screamed her head off when she saw him lurkin there. His brother wasn't one for social graces.

He suddenly stopped, blade beneath his thumbnail. He listened in the darkness. He heard something. He knew he did. He got up from his sleeping bag and went outside the tent. He stood, hands on his hips, listening. He knew he hard something. Maybe a fucking cat? He moved to start a fire when he heard it again.

His blood ran cold and he stood straight as an arrow. Whimpering. He walked toward the small, soft noise, buckknife in his hand. Then he heard it and in an instant his body felt like a live wire.

"No daddy, please."

Fuck no. He may be a fucking junkie bastard but he wasn't putting up with this shit. He stalked toward the tent where Carol, fat bastard and the girl stayed. He stood outside the tent for a second, just in case he didn't hear it right. He saw her little fingers under the tent zipper, trying to get out.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch. Yer mamma aint here to protect ya."

Merle let out a growl as he reached down and grabbed he girls little hand, pulling her the entire way out of the tent by one hand. She screamed, not sure what was happening. Merle pushed her back, behind him.

Ed was out of the tent like a flash.

The fuck you think you're doing redneck. Don't you fucking put your filthy hands on my girl!"

Merle looked at the girl behind him. She was shaking and the zipper on her blue jeans was down.

"Ya alright girl?"

She nodded at him. He pointed to her zipper with the knife. "Yer pa do that to ya?'

She looked down at the ground, refusing to answer.

Ed snorted. "Fuck you redneck. This is my goddamn family, which means they belong to me. They do what I say. Sophia, get your stupid ass back in the tent."

Sophia stayed where she was, not moving a muscle. Ed stepped towards her

"You hear what I said you stupid cunt? Get the fuck back in there or Ill really give you something to be afraid of."

Merle looked at the girl, pointing his knife at Ed.

"Listen here missy. This may be your only chance of getting him outta yer and yer moms lives. He hurt ya? He make ya do stuff ya didn't want to?'"

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She looked at her father. The man who had been in every nightmare she had ever had. The man who beat her mother when she placed herself between Ed and his daughter. She looked up at the craggy, weather beaten face of her savior. She knew this could be over in a few seconds. So she did it. She said it. Finally.

"He took down his pants and he tried to make me-"

Merle cut her off by placing one finger beneath her chin, raising her eyes to meet his.

"No need to say more darlin. That's all I need."

He pushed her backwards as he lunged for Ed, who held his own knife now. Ed wasn't fast enough. Merle knew he wouldn't be. He brought up his knee, planting it between Ed's legs. The fat man fell to the ground, holding his nuts as Merle paced around him like an animal stalking its prey.

Andrea came running up behind Sophia, stopping at the sight of Ed on the ground. Merle looked at her, his knife pointing at Eds opened zipper. Andrea nodded and pulled Sophia away.

Merle knelt down beside Ed as Carol and Daryl emerged from the trees. Carol registered that Ed was on the ground and her eyes darted around furtively for Sophia.

"Sophia?"

Merle grunted from beside Ed. "Andrea took her. Seems old Ed here wanted to get a little too familiar with his little girl."

Daryl heard Carol sob as she fell to her knees vomiting into a bush.

Daryl moved toward Ed, bringing his bow off of his back. He was stopped by her small hand on his chest, the other hand wiping at her mouth. She shook her head at him.

"No. I need to do it."

Merle looked to his brother who nodded. Merle flipped his knife in his palm and handed it to the small woman who had murder in her eyes. Both brothers stood there as she knelt down by her husband, her mouth near his ear.

"I warned you you son of a bitch. You could knock me around all you want, but you were to stay away from Sophia!"

She plunged the knife into his thigh. He screamed, a high pitched girlish scream. Carol almost waned to laugh. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up to face her. She spoke in a whisper.

"You see that man over there? The one with the bow? He wants me Ed. I felt him, hard and ready pushed against me at the dock. He wants me and I want him."

She smiled at her husband, hatred dripping from the corners of her mouth. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips holding it as she drove the blade into his skull.

As Carol and Sophia bedded down for the night, after Ed's body had been disposed of, she looked at her daughter.

"Sophia, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you baby."

"Mom, you tried the best you could. I swear, he never touched me before tonight."

Carol closed her eyes and gathered her daughter close to her. They were interrupted by a duffel bag and bedroll being thrust into the tent, Daryl Dixon following.

They both stared at him as he made himself at home, rolling out his bedroll, punching a pile of clothes into a makeshift pillow.

He sat, facing them.

"What?"

Sophia hid a smile behind her hand. She laid down in her bag, winking at her mother. "Good night Mr. Dixon."

"Night kid. Call me Daryl."

Carol just sat there, unsure of what to do. "You don't have to do this you know."

"Aint no have to about it. I want to."

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Go on, go to sleep. I aint going nowhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. **

**This will be a series of one shots. They are stand alones, unless noted, so there will be many different scenarios for each couple/character. **

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

He stood in the shadows, his stealth was his biggest asset. Watched as she went through the routine she had no doubt repeated since she was a child. Her long, work toned arms moved the brush along the mane of the horse. He really knew nothing about animals, especially horses, but he was a fast learner. He'd learn everything he could about horses if it would get him closer to her. They had settled in at the farm a little over a week ago. He had been basically stalking her since he had seen her.

He watched her reach down and grab the horses foot, gently prying something out of its hoof. She reached over and started singing to the horse, a soft comforting melody that had the horse nuzzling into her.

That was the moment he fell in love with Maggie Greene.

After following her for another few days she had finally confronted him and they fell into an easy companionship. She would go tend the horses and she would find things around the barn for him to do. Fixing this, moving that. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she liked having him close. Ever since this thing had happened she hadn't felt close to anyone. Her stepmother and brother were dead and Beth was clinging to their father. And she and her father, well, they didn't see eye-to-eye most of the time. She dearly loved her father, but he could be a stubborn old man.

About three weeks into their stay, Glenn saw first hand Maggie going up against her father. Herschel had told them all to get the hell out. Apparently he had caught Shane sneaking out of Loris room while Rick was on watch. Herschel had started ranting about the bible and heathens, but Glenn was too busy to hear all of it. He and Daryl were trying to separate Rick and Shane who were now throwing wild punches, intent on killing each other. The next morning Herschel had announced calmly that the group could stay, but they were banished from the house and he would shoot Shane on sight if he dared go near his daughters.

Maggie saw red when her father announced that they had to leave the house. Him and his stupid pride. They were vulnerable outside. Glenn was vulnerable outside. She went after her father, trying to talk to him.

"Maggie, I've said my piece, nothing is going to change."

"Daddy, please, just listen."

"No!" He yelled, his face going red. "The only reason you want them to stay in this house is because of that boy. I will not just let them stay so you can spread your legs for him whenever you want!"

That was it. She brought her hand back and slapped her father across the face as hard as she could. She lunged for him, but Carol's thin arms went around her waist and pulled her outside with surprising strength. Carol whispered in her ear as she dragged her away.

"This isn't helping Maggie. Give your father some time to calm down. Please."

Herschel followed them out on the porch, a shocked look on his face. He was angry, but confused. He and Maggie had their troubles before but neither of them had ever raised a hand to each other. She was usually an obedient daughter.

Maggie shook Carol off and stared defiantly at her father.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again! I am not a whore, I have not slept with Glenn!"

Glenn rubbed a hand along his face. He knew everyone was staring at him, including Herschel. He prayed for a walker at that moment.

"You keep clinging to that bible like it's a life raft daddy. Well it aint. This is a new world we live in. We face enough danger every day without having to worry about your prurient judgment. You want these people out of the house, fine! But I will be out here with them. I will not set one foot inside that house until you apologize to me you senile old fool!"

With that, Maggie turned and stalked off to the barn, everyone staring after her.

Everyone began setting up their tents in the yard. Daryl came over to Glenn, his eyes still on Rick and Shane, trying to keep them a far away from each other as possible. Daryl and Glenn watched in abject disgust as Lori gathered up her things and headed for Shanes tent. Shane shot Rick smile and motioned for Carl to follow his mother. Daryl barely held back a laugh as Carl gave Shane the finger and crawled into his fathers tent.

"Carl. That was rude. Don't do it again." Rick spoke loudly, even though Carl was already inside the tent.

Rick shrugged his shoulders at Shane and gave him the same gesture Carl did, following his son in.

Daryl rubbed his hand along his jaw.

"Shit. I'm gonna put our tents in between those two, got it? I'm gonna share with Carol, you and Maggie take my tent. Don't wanna leave the girls by themselves. We need to be able to get to Carl if all hell breaks loose between Rick and Shane. He'll shoot Shane in the goddamn face."

"Which one, Rick or Carl?"

Daryl snorted. "Either. Both."

Glenn kicked at a dirt clump on the ground. He knew Daryl would probably punch him in the face, but what the hell.

"You and Carol-?"

Daryl shot him a look.

"Shut the fuck up shortround! Damn kid, ya got a fuckin dirty mind."

He looked back at her tent where she crouched, concentrating on making a fire. "She sure is pretty though."

He looked at Glenn who smiled. Shit, he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"You tell anyone I said that yer gonna have an arrow in yer ass, got me?"

Glenn nodded.

Daryl rolled his eyes and pointed towards the barn.

"That girl just smacked her pa in the face over you boy. Better man up and take care a that shit."

He found her there, banging a pail against one of the posts in the barn. By the time he got there, the thing had a huge dent in it and tears were trailing down her face. Still, he knew her by now. Knew she needed to get it out before he approached her, otherwise he would get that bucket upside his head. She slammed the bucket against the post one more time. The handle gave way and she pitched forward into the hay, spent. She lay back, panting from the exertion of fighting with an immovable object.

Glenn calmly walked over, threw himself down into the hay next to her. He put his hands behind his head, waiting for her to talk. She reached up and grabbed his hand, bringing it to rest with hers in between them. She massaged his thumb with her finger before speaking.

"I'm so sorry about that. What my daddy said."

Glenn felt a little nervous about what he was about to do. They had never kissed. Held hands a couple of times, but that was it. He brought her hands up to his lips and gently kissed her hand. She turned in the hay so she was facing him, the streaks on her face drying now. He stayed on his back, not trusting himself to get too close. Hell, if she looked at him the right way, he would probably jump her right now.

That's when it happened. He lay there dumbfounded as Maggie suddenly leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She tasted so sweet he couldn't help himself. He let himself be pinned under her as she straddled him. Their lips never broke contact. Suddenly something broke inside of him and he couldn't get enough of her. He sat up, nearly bucking her off of his lap. He pushed her shirt up over her head and tossed it next to him. She suddenly looked shy as she cast her eyes downward at his eyes roaming over her white lace bra. He tilted her head back up, looking in her eyes. This was where he belonged. He gripped the back of her head and pulled her in closer, reveling in the heat of her bare skin. His lips roamed from her mouth, along the slender column of her neck. He licked the skin along her bra strap, sliding it down her shoulder with one finger. He repeated his actions on the other side, and she moaned, wriggling in his lap. Glenn was no virgin, but if she kept that up he was going to come like one.

He paused, suddenly nervous. Maggie made the decision for him and reached around her back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall. He felt his breath hitch as he saw her cover herself with her hands. He gripped her hands, pushing them away as his mouth latched onto a pink, perfect nipple. He swirled his tongue around the peak, suckling gently. Maggie threw her head back and he bucked up into her. The heat from her arousal evident even through her jeans.

Suddenly Maggie found herself under him. Her hips were still moving of their own volition, seeking the hardness between his legs. She stopped when Glenn nuzzled into her neck, whispering in her hear. "Do you want me to stop?" He rolled his hips into her, the length of him pressing into her core. She arched her back, her nipples pebbling. "No, please don't stop. She said breathily. Looking back, Glenn would swear it only took him about five seconds to get her and himself completely naked and covered with a blanket he found on one of the hooks in the barn. But he knew it had to have been longer. He looked at her, naked and shy beneath him. He kissed her with all he had, her legs wrapped around his waist, searching, wanting. But he wanted to take his time. He wanted to show her he loved her, not give any credence to what her father had called her. He nibbled along her neck, suckled at her breasts, biting at her nipples gently. He kissed her belly button, moving downward. He felt her tense up as he hooked her legs over his shoulder and slowly opened her for his mouth.

Maggie couldn't believe what he was doing. She tensed, not really knowing what to do. She wasn't a virgin, but she didn't think that a quick romp in the back of Andrew Carters Ford had really prepared her for this. Suddenly she wondered if anyone else would come looking for her. Her mind was fogged with the sensations of what Glenn was doing with his tongue, but what if Rick or Carol or someone came to look for her. Shit! She closed her legs, trapping Glenn's head. He reluctantly freed himself and moved up along her body.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

She looked at him, panic and lust warring in her eyes.

"Yes," she said too quickly. She saw hurt in his eyes and leaned forward, bringing her mouth to his.

"No, I don't want you to stop. I'm just worried someone will come in here."

She was surprised when Glenn chuckled.

"No one is going to come in here. Daryl will make sure of that."

"Jesus Glenn! How the hell does Daryl know what we're doin in here?"

Glenn shrugged, already pushing her back down into the hay, hovering above her.

"He sent me in here. Said I needed to man up."

She grinned up at him, brushing his bangs away from his forehead.

"Oh really? And is that what you are trying to do here, Mr. Rhee? Man up?"

Glenn knew she was joking, but she needed to know how he felt about her. He looked down at her and stared straight into her eyes. She saw his determination and her smile dropped away.

"I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone. I want you to know that." He paused, treating his next words like a Band-Aid being ripped off quickly. "I also want you to know that I am in love with you Maggie Greene."

He paused, waiting for her to say something, anything. When she didn't, he continued. Too late to go back now.

"I know you may not feel that way about me, at least not yet, but-"

He was cut off by Maggie wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulling him down into a blistering kiss. She looked up into his face, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you too Glenn."

She smiled and brought her hand in between their bodies, gripping his hard length, bringing it to her entrance. Glenn gritted his teeth as he entered her, her back arched in response and she pulled him deeper into her body.

Daryl was getting worried. Rick and Shane hadn't been too much of a pain in his ass, keeping to their own sides of their makeshift tent city. He had sent Glenn into the barn over two hours ago, and he hadn't seen him since. Shit, maybe walkers got him, maybe he got too fresh and Maggie clocked him. Hell, they coulda run away together, who the hell knew. But he had to check, just to make sure the kid was ok. He peered into the tent he and Carol would share. He saw her with her sleeping bag pushed up against the far side of the tent, as far away from him as she could be. Great, this was gonna to be harder than he thought.

"Hey, I'm goin to make sure Glenns alright. You wanna stay here and babysit the two jackasses or ya wanna come for a walk?"

She stopped laying out her sleeping bag, considering the offer.

"I think I'll come, if that ok. I want to make sure Maggies ok too."

As they passed the house, Herschel came out with a flashlight in one hand, a shotgun in the other.

"I'm going to check the orchard for Maggie. I'll circle back to the barn."

Daryl nodded.

Suddenly Carol gripped his hand. "Um, I think we should get to the barn before Herschel does."

He looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

She laughed at him as she started walking quickly towards the barn, him following behind her.

Maggie was so warm, so content. She felt him behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle, not loosening his grip, even though he was snoring softly. She chuckled, moving to find her clothes when she heard the barn door open. Not quite knowing what to do, she pulled the blanket over both of their heads, hoping to hide from whoever it was. Glenn was having the most wonderful dream. It involved Maggie coming out of the shower, water dripping over her breasts, down between her legs-

Suddenly he felt something hard bump against his leg. Wide awake now, he realized he had the blanket over his head. He slowly pulled the blanket down, hoping to god it was just some animal who had wandered in bumping at his foot. He was mortified when he looked straight into the eyes of none other than Daryl Dixon, crossbow across his back. And the son of a bitch had a huge grin on his face. He suddenly remembered Maggie, and looked over, hoping that she was still covered up.

"Uh, hey Daryl."

"Hey kid."

Daryl didn't think he had ever seen anyone turn so beet red in his life. He grinned as Glenn looked around the barn and his eyes landed on Carol who was busy grabbing all the discarded clothing.

She walked over and stood above them, a grin rivaling Daryl's on her face.

"Hey Glenn."

Glenn rubbed his hand over his face. Jesus, could this get any worse.

He nodded at her. "Carol."

Carol chuckled and then cleared her throat. "Hey Maggie."

Maggie spoke up, her voice muffled from beneath the blanket. "Hey Carol."

"Um, you guys might want to get your clothes on. Your daddy's looking for you."

Glenn had never seen anyone move so fast. She threw off the blanket, standing up in all her naked glory.

Carol laughed as Daryl turned his back. "What the fuck girl?"

Glenn stared at her, horrified.

"Oh, don't you give me that look Glenn Rhee! My daddy probably had his shotgun with him, and I swear to God he will shoot you in the dick if he finds us like this."

Glenn shot up now, not caring about his nakedness. Carol averted her eyes as she tossed them their clothes.

They rushed past Daryl and Carol still pulling on clothes. Glenn looked back at Daryl. "You sure we can have your tent?"

"Yeah, just make sure her daddy don't find ya doin nothing in there either. Don't need no goddamn holes in a perfectly good tent. Tents for sleeping kid."

Maggie and Glenn rushed out of the barn, Glenn hopping on one foot to get his shoes on.

Carol chuckled. "You know that aren't just going to sleep in there, right?"

Daryl sighed. "Yeah, I know."

He surprised her by nudging her with his shoulder.

"Tent sex is the best though."

Carol stood there in shock as Daryl left the barn, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, my stories don't usually fall so in line with the show, but I had to do something about Sunday nights episode. I assumed Herschel was on his way out since they gave him such a great episode the couple weeks before. But Judith? Oh man! This kind of ties in with my Worth Living series, so I decided to post my version of the last moments of Sunday night's episode. I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters. I would love to know what you guys think of this little tirade of mine! Lol.**

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

She had gotten there too late. She could still hear her daughters' screams, they rattled inside her head, a never ending echo. She held her now. The one she had lived for, the one she would always blame him for. He should have been there, protecting them like he promised. No, this was her fault. She had trusted him. Brushed aside the concerns of her eldest daughter in the beginning. He was just a man who needed help she had told her. She could fix him, help him.

When they first met she had seen him as a wounded soul. Being a nurse it had always been in her nature to help people, whether they had wanted it or not. He had put up a wall at first. Only eating the food she offered when she basically shoved it under his door. He had tried to push her and her help away at every turn, but what did she do? She pushed back harder, intent on giving him a reason to live. A reason to not give up. She walked through the woods in a daze, aware of the biters milling around her in the swamp. She wanted to laugh at them. They trudged on, not moving, their feet stuck in the murky, thick water below. Laughing. She knew she would never laugh again. She looked at Meghan, he face looked so peaceful, almost as if she were sleeping. She had seen it with her father though. Soon, her little girl would be gone, replaced by a savage killer. She knew she was gone, but she wanted him to see her. To see what his greed had caused the little girl he claimed to love. They would have been perfectly safe at their camp. He should have stayed with them, he could have stopped this, could have saved Meghan.

She stood there, her daughter, minutes away from turning into one of those things. She stood there, staring at the man she had loved as he brought a sword down over and over again down onto an old mans head. She looked at the mans body, lying on the ground. He wasn't a threat, he couldn't have been. The look of pure rage and a flicker of enjoyment shone over Brians face. With one last blow, he ceased, his breathing heavy and labored. He seemed to finally register that someone was there, witnessing the carnage. He dropped the word, turning to fix his gaze on Lilly. There she stood, covered in blood, holding Meghans body, a mixture of horror and anger etched on her face. The feeling of euphoria left his body as he registered the small girl Lilly held in her arms. Anger coursed through his veins. He would not go through this again. He calmly walked up to her, gun clenched in his hand. Not even bothering to look at Lilly, he aimed his gun at the girls head, pulling the trigger. He walked away, leaving Lilly standing there, her daughters blood and brains dripping down her face, her arms, her clothes.

Something snapped in her at that moment.

A monster, that is what he was. If she had realized it sooner, she may have been able to save her daughter, save these people. She should have known. Should have put a bullet in his brain after they made love, saving countless people. She carried her Meghan over to a copse of trees, moss growing at the bases. She laid her there then, desperately trying to wipe the blood off of her little girls face. She leaned over, her mouth against Meghans ear. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I promise, I won't let him hurt anyone. Ever again." She crossed her baby's arms over her chest, covering her with leaves. Maybe the biters would ignore her. Retrieving the pistol from her pocket, she walked calmly over to the firefight.

He felt the blade slide into his gut. He knew it would be her. Somehow he always knew. The woman who took Penny from him, took his eye. She would be the one to finish him. Her rolled over onto his back, blood rushing from the wound in his gut. She looked him right in the eye, anger, then contentment on her face. She withdrew the blade, darting away to help her group, her family. He lay there, blood rushing out from the wound, rushing up into his throat, threatening to choke him.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but he thought about that black bitch. She should have finished him. He could rebound from this. Heal. Lead his group to kill every single man, woman and child in the prison. Make it their home, their property. A shadow fell over him. He assumed it was Michonne, but it was Lilly's face that crept into view. He put one hand on his gaping wound, another up to her, seeking help. She would help. She would nurse him back to health and they would take the prison together.

"Help me." The words caused gurgling in his throat, blood mixed with saliva.

She stood there, Only for a moment. She heard his plea and decided to ignore it. She raised the gun, as he had taught her and ended the son of a bitch.

She wandered around the prison, searching for her daughter. She knew she wasn't one to fight, she must be having her doubts by now. Hiding behind a wooden pallet, she saw two young girls deposit a car seat carrier behind a brick wall, pushing a barrel next to it to keep it concealed. She saw them head for the fight, guns clenched in their fists. Slowly, she crept from her hiding spot, behind the barrel until she found herself face to face with a little baby. A girl. She stroked her bloodstained finger down the length of her face. Smiling at the child she gripped the carrier, moving it out onto the pavement. She unstrapped the baby, blood from her slain daughter staining the baby and the seat.

She took her in her arms, bouncing a bit to calm the child.

"Shhh, baby girl. It's ok. No ones gonna hurt you, I promise."

She left the carrier where it was and tucked the baby in the loose flannel shirt she wore. Gun in one hand, baby pressed up against her body with the other, she took off for the woods, determined to get back what that bastard had taken from her.

A reason to live, to go on.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a pretty long one.**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its Characters. Mentions of child abuse and sexual assault. Nothing graphic. Be warned.**

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy**!

He walked into the small outbuilding on the edge of the property. A month they had been at this fuckin farm and he was getting antsy. He noticed his hands shaking a bit as he walked to the sink. He had kept himself busy, kept himself out of the way. Hell he didn't want to get to know any of these damn people. Only reason he was still her was because of Daryl. And even now, he was regretting his decision not to go to Atlanta on that run. He had planned on ditching, getting the hell away from them. Then his asshat brother had beaten the shit out of the fat fuck at the quarry camp, so he wanted to stick around for a few days after that, make sure the motherfucker didn't come after his bro. Merle chuckled at the memory. Daryl had beaten the man to within an inch of his life. Shane, asshole that he was didn't let him finish. If he had, the poor mousy woman and her kid wouldn't be scared of their fucking shadows.

He knew his brother had something for the woman, he wasn't sure what though. Their ma had been beaten up pretty much every day by their pa. Maybe Daryl just had some protective instinct going. But the way he looked at her, Merle wasn't so sure. Hell, he wouldn't deny that Daryl needed to get laid, but the woman had a husband. Not much of a man, but still. Plus she had a kid! Merle would never in his life put up with that shit. No kids, no way. Didn't matter if the woman was the best lay this side of the Mississippi. No fucking way.

He had just started slathering the pumice soap on his hands, hoping to get at least some of the engine grease off of his hands when the rickety screen door slammed shut. He glanced back, saw the little brat in question standing there, holding a paper plate and a glass.

She just stood there. Her momma had sent her out here, probably to get her away from her daddy. Her father was paying an odd amount of attention to her lately, and she knew her mother worried about it. So did Sophia. She was more afraid of her own daddy than the man who stood her, back to her. He was a rough man, used foul language, but she had never seen him strike a woman or child. In her book he might as well be a saint.

She jumped a bit when he spoke.

"Just gonna stand there starin at me girl or ya gonna say something?"

She shuffled from foot to foot. "Um, momma told me to come bring you a sandwich and some lemonade."

Merle turned to her, wiping his hands on a semi clean rag.

"The hell she got ya doin her errands for? Yer momma getting lazy?"

Sophia saw red. "Don't you dare talk about my momma like that. She does everything to keep us going you jerk. She's never been lazy in her life!"

Merle quirked an eyebrow at her and took the plate and glass from her, sitting in a pile of blankets in the corner. He knew he was starting to go through withdrawal and he didn't want to be around all those goddamn people, not yet. He had taken the last of his stash a few days ago. He was gonna be a dick to be around for a while. Well, more of a dick than usual.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess your daddy wouldn't let her get lazy now, would he?"

Sophia ignored the comment about her father. "My momma makes your food everyday Mr. Merle. Least you could do is speak civil about her."

He chuckled. "Sure are a little spitfire aint ya? Calm down girlie. Just in a bad mood today."

He looked up at her. "Ya eat lunch yet?"

She shook her head.

She sat down then. He rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have talked to her. Fuck, now she was gonna hang around like a damn puppy.

She took the far edge of the blanket, sitting cross legged.

At that moment the blonde farmers daughter barged into the small space.

"Sophia, good Lord. You scared me sweetie! I told you to come back to me and Carl when you finished eating lunch."

She looked at Merle who simply smirked.

"Merle."

"Beth."

She looked at Sophia. "You ok in here? Me and Carl are gonna go pick some berries. Want to come?"

She looked at Merle who studied his sandwich.

"No, I think Ill stay here for a bit. Besides, I'm gonna help momma snap some beans before dinner."

Beth leaned down and kissed Sophia quickly on the forehead.

"Ok. You need anything, Maggie and Glenn are in the barn."

Merle snorted.

Beth crossed her arms, glaring at him. "What?"

"Don't think ya want her wanderin in there before knocking little girl."

Beth smirked at Merle. "Fine. You, Merle Dixon are in charge of her then. At least for the afternoon."

Merle looked like he might be sick and Beth's smile widened.

"The hell? I aint no good with kids little girl."

Beth faced him now, hands on her hips. Merle couldn't help but notice how her hips flared a bit, her breasts heaved as she spoke and her green eyes bore holes into him. Shit, he checked himself. She was only 19 years old. He shook his head to banish the thoughts.

"I am not a little girl Merle Dixon. Don't think I don't see you starin at my ass every chance you get neither."

He huffed. "I am a big bad man, aint ya scared ta leave her alone with me?"

Beth was struck at how little this man thought of himself. She shook her head.

"Hell no Merle. I know what kind of man you are. You aren't going to hurt her. Besides, with her daddy wandering around here, I figure one of the other men need to be around her as much as possible now. Or at least someone who's armed."

She looked down at Sophia who had hung her head. "Sorry Soph."

Sophia shrugged.

Beth turned her attention to Merle who was now staring out the window, jaw clenched. "Besides Merle, if you are the big bad wolf you think you are, why would I want you to come with me tomorrow? Need some help clearing some of the berry patches."

He looked at her, judging to see if she was kidding. "Me? And you? Alone?"

She bit her lower lip, now suddenly embarrassed by the thoughts she was having.

"Yes Merle, me and you. Alone. Be ready at ten."

She turned and went for the door, looking back at Sophia one last time.

"Stay with Merle, ok?"

Sophia nodded.

Merle just stared at the screen door after it had squeaked shut. A grin broke on his face. "Well, I'll be."

Sophia giggled from her place on the blanket.

He looked at her, a bit sternly now.

"Beth just said she gave ya food to eat. Ya said ya didn't eat. Yer ma really give you this for me, or am I eatin yer food?"

"No, she really gave that to me for you. I swear."

"I don't take kindly ta liars little girl. What happened to yer food?

She looked at her shoes, memorizing the colors on the laces.

"Yer pa took it didn't he?"

She spoke without looking up. "Yeah. He said I didn't need to get fat like momma. I told him he was the fat one."

Merle took a deep breath. "What did the fucker say ta that?"

Sophia looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She held out her wrist to him. He could see it was red and there were finger marks that were beginning to bruise.

"Shit."

He put his plate down and moved to her. To his surprise she didn't flinch as he took her arm. He took her wrist in his large hands and tried rotating it. She let out a yelp as he got to what would have been a normal range of motion.

"Dammit girly, might be broken. Let's go see the doc."

He would never forget the sheer look of terror that came over the girls face.

"No, please no. He said if I told it would be worse. Please don't make me Mr. Merle. Please! He's been looking at me, I know! He'll do something really bad if I tell, please don't!"

Merles eyes darkened and he shot up, almost knocking the poor girl over.

"The hell ya mean looking at ya?"

Sophia cringed when she realized she had said that part out loud.

"No, I mean, nothing. He isn't I swear. He hasn't touched me like that."

Merle closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How old are ya darlin?"

"Twelve."

"Fuck."

He picked up his plate and handed her half of his sandwich. "Look here. Ya eat that, and I mean it. Til I can figure out what ta do about yer pops, ya stay around me or Daryl. Ya got it?"

She nodded her head as tears began to fall.

"Dammit girly, don't cry. I aint no good with cryin."

"Mr. Merle, momma tries everything she can. She tried to leave him a few times and he always found us. Please, she would die before she let him touch me. You have to help her!"

The fear in her voice froze Merle to the core.

He ran his hands over his head. "Don't worry none about yer ma. Figure Daryl has that taken care of. He's watchin her like a hawk."

She finished the last bite of her sandwich and stood up, wrapping her arms around the big mans waist, crying into the dirty, grease stained tee he wore.

"Fuck me," he muttered.

Three days later Merle was just getting back from berry picking with Beth. They had gotten all the brush cleared and the fertilizer put down. They had kissed each other senseless between the rows of plants so he considered it a successful outing. Dusk was upon them and he smacked her ass as she headed to the house and he headed towards his tent. She planted one last dizzying kiss on his lips out of everyone's view.

He chuckled as he walked towards his tent. He saw Daryl standing outside of Carols tent talking to the zipper.

"Carol, ya alright in there? Answer me dammit or I'm comin in."

Merle walked to stand beside his brother. "Fuck ya doin?"

"She aint come out all night. Missed dinner. Somethin aint right."

Merle pushed past him and opened the tent. Carol lay there, not moving, despite Daryl's threats. Merle knelt beside her, shaking her shoulders.

"Woman, get up."

She didn't stir so he smacked her face a couple of times. Hard. She mumbled incoherently and stared up at Merle, not really seeing him.

Daryl rummaged around the tent. In Ed's duffel he found a bottle of Ambien. Daryl yelled at Glenn to get Herschel just as a shot rang out in the barn.

Daryl, Merle and Rick took off for the barn, weapons in hand.

Rick flung open the barn door, flanked by Daryl and Merle.

They paused, taking in the scene before them.

Beth stood in the center of the barn, shotgun against her shoulder, pointed straight at Ed. Ed knelt, one hand in the air, one hand holding his pants up. Sophia lay to one side of Ed, flat on her back, her shirt halfway off, her pants unbuttoned.

Merle was the first to recover.

He walked to Beth who was shaking, but keeping the gun trained on Ed. He spoke to her gently before he approached her, not knowing how experienced she was with guns.

"Beth, darlin. Put the gun down now. We'll take care of it. Don't want ya missin or nothing."

"Merle, don't patronize me. I've never missed with a gun in my fucking life. I should just kill him. You don't know what he was trying to do Merle!"

Merle shuddered at the thought. "Yes I do baby. Don't you worry. Sheriff Ricks here. He won't be getting off easy. Aint that right Rick."

"Beth, we will deal with him, I promise you."

She handed over her shotgun to Merle and rushed to Sophia. She spoke to her, shook her. Nothing.

"Merle, something's wrong. She's not waking up."

"Shit! Take her to yer daddy. He slipped Carol some pills. Probably did the same thing with her."

Beth scooped up the girl in her arms and quickly walked out of the barn toward the house.

Surprisingly Ed seemed relieved that Beth was gone. He was afraid of a little blonde with a gun, but not three grown men? Merle stepped closer to him. He could see that Ed was sweating and his pupils were dilated all to hell. Shit, he was on something.

Daryl stepped forward, crossbow trained on the cowering bastard.

"Well, what the fuck ya gonna do you redneck piece of shit? Ha. I know yer looking at my wife. Trust me boy, ya don't want none of that. She's bad at fuckin. Bad at everything."

Daryl growled and stepped forward, the tip of the arrow actually pressed into Ed's forehead.

"Daryl." Rick warned from behind. "Look, I want him gone just as much as you do, but we aren't killers. Herschel won't like us killin him. We should just drive him out, leave him. He'll die soon enough."

"I aint about to take that chance Rick. Can't let him go. Fucker might survive. Won't have Carol or Sophia worried about seein his ugly ass again."

Merle nodded. "He's right, Rick. He aint leavin here alive."

Just then the barn door opened and Maggie walked in, gun in hand.

Merle turned to her. "They gonna be alright?"

"Carols gonna be ok. She's starting to come around a bit. He gave Sophia a bit too much. Daddy's pumping her stomach now."

She walked towards Daryl. "Why is this piece of shit still alive? You know what he was gonna do right?"

She gently pushed the crossbow off Ed's forehead and stood, facing him.

The fat fucker actually grinned up at her and put his hand at her waist.

Daryl brought the crossbow back to his head, trying to push Maggie back out of the way.

Maggie grinned at him.

"Give me a minute Daryl."

Daryl dropped the crossbow and took a couple steps back.

She looked down at Ed, a wolfish smile on her face. "Gee Ed, would really like to see how you are with a real woman."

She ran her hands up her ribcage. As Ed reached up for her breast, she grabbed the back of his head and brought up her knee, breaking the mans nose with a sickening crack.

He dropped to the hay, rolling around in pain, holding his face. Maggie turned back around and stared at Rick.

"Daddy knows that this is your man, you need to deal with this mess. He also said he won't judge you for anything you do. He knows what he was tryin and he said if it were him, he'd kill the bastard."

She put the gun in the waistband of her pants and went to Ed, kicking him in the nuts for good measure.

She walked out of the barn, the men staring at her as she went.

Merle chuckled. "China mans lucky."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Jesus Merle."

Merle shrugged.

Ed yelled from his position in the hay. "You fuckers can't do shit to me. They are my family, not yours. I can do whatever I want to them, they are my property, they need to be put in their place. With me gone, none of you will want to take care of their stupid asses! I-"

The last words of his rant were cut short by an arrow entering his brain.

Herschel had invited them to stay in the house now. He said it was because the weather was turning, but they knew better. Everyone was ashamed. They knew Ed beat Carol, treated Sophia badly. They should have done something. Hell, Daryl was the only one who had done anything about it. Rick had a meeting in the living room before they moved into their rooms.

"I know what everyone in this room is thinking because I am thinking it too. In order to survive in this world now, we need to look out for one another. No matter what. This is our family now. We need to be able to depend on one another or else we won't survive. Carol, Sophia, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we are so sorry we didn't step in sooner. We should have and we are sorry for what happened."

Carol and Sophia gently smiled at the group.

"Ok, now because of Herschel's hospitality, everyone had an actual bed tonight. Enjoy!" Sophia and Carl jumped up off the floor and raced upstairs. They had scoped out the rooms earlier and had already chosen.

Daryl reached out his hand to help Carol up off the floor. Ed had beaten her pretty badly when the Ambien hadn't worked quickly enough and she was nursing some broken ribs. She blushed and muttered a thank you. He and Merle gathered her and Sophias gear and put it in their room. After getting the girls settled, they went to leave, heading to the room they would share.

"Mr. Merle."

He turned around just in time to see Sophia run for him, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Good night."

He ruffled her hair and looked down at her. "Night girly. I'm just down the hall if ya got any problems, hear?"

She nodded. Daryl headed for the door, but Merle stood in his way, blocking him.

"Daryl?" Carol said in soft voice.

She walked to stand in front of him. "Um, thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." he muttered. He was about to turn when she reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. He stood there shocked for a moment until Merle tugged on his arm. "Come on bro, think that's all yer gonna get tonight. Sides, I got a date with Beth. Don't like to keep a pretty girl waiting."

As Merle fell asleep that night he checked each and every room, just to make sure everyone was ok. He sat on his bed and took off his boots, noticing that his hands no longer shook. As he slept he dreamt not of getting high, not of leaving, but of the group, his family now. But let's face it, he was still Merle, so he dreamt mostly of the blonde farmers daughter.


End file.
